Stitchpunk
A stitchpunk is a ragdoll-like creation that possibly contains a piece of a human soul inside. In ''Hero Sluggers'', the stitchpunks are prophesied to stop the United Cartel Alliance from taking over the universe. Description/Appearance The word "stitchpunk" is a play off to "steampunk," which is a robotic human character. Stitchpunks are a race of small robots with a metal skeleton, protective padding, and a skin of burlap or fabric to hold it all together. They have camera shutters for eyes, and their upper arms and thighs are covered with fabric, but their forearms and forelegs are not. Their hands are made out of carved wood and molded copper, and their feet are similar to shoes. A stitchpunk cannot come to life until a creator gives part of, or all, of their soul to the stitchpunk. Because each of the 9 stitchpunks have only a fraction of the human soul, they each represent one quality of the human spirit. The first is the most flawed, and the ninth is the closest to perfection, but there is no tenth stitchpunk because there is no such thing as a perfect human being. The stitchpunks can only function when working together, with each of their conflicting personalities counterbalancing each others'. Unlike the other machines, stitchpunks are the only machines that are capable of speech (with the exception of 3 and 4) and behaving like sapient beings. All the other machines sound and behave feral and animalistic. ''9'' (2005) Stitchpunks 5 He is shown as 9's elderly and grumpy teacher, working with 9 together to help survive in the surreal, junkyard-like world. 5 is killed by the Machine. When 9 obtains the talisman from the dead Machine, 5's soul walks out of the talisman and gives 9 a nod of approval. 9 9 is perhaps the last stitchpunk currently living in the short film version of 9''. He runs away from the Machine and lures it into a trap, killing it. He later takes the talisman that the Machine used to kill the other stitchpunks and assembles it together to bring out the souls of the deceased stitchpunks, sending them to the afterlife. After that, he sets off on a new journey. ''9 (2009 film) Stitchpunks 1 1 is the first stitchpunk created, and because of that he is the self-made leader of the stitchpunk tribe. He is sharp-witted and persistent, but he is also irritable, cowardly and hard-hearted. He wears a tall hat, a tattered red cape, and carries a large staff to make him look more intimidating. He is the most flawed of the stitchpunks. He represents The Scientist's stubbornness and perseverance, and the defiance against the war that prevented him from giving up on creating the stitchpunks. 2 2 is the second stitchpunk created. He is a kind inventor, mentor of 5. He constantly explores the wasteland, and as a result, he has sustained much wear and tear, making him frail and delicate. He wears a helmet with a glass lens to help him see better, and he is the first stitchpunk to meet 9. He represents The Scientist's inventive spirit, and his desire to help others and put smiles on other peoples' faces. 3 and 4 3 and 4 are the third and fourth stitchpunks created, apparently only minutes or seconds apart from each other. They are the twins and look identical. Elijah Wood says they are made to resemble garden gloves. 3 & 4 do not talk. Instead, they communicate by flicking their eyes like a projector. They are curious but timid, and they enjoy reading, playing, amusing the others and making mischief. They represent the silly and carefree side of The Scientist and his love of books. 5 5 is the fifth stitchpunk created. 5 acts as the friendly, kind, innocent one-eyed engineer that befriends 9. He is 2's student. He is trusting, but also gullible and shy. He represents The Scientist's kind and ethical mentality. 6 6 is the sixth stitchpunk created. 6 is an eccentric, reclusive artist. He prefers to convey his thoughts and ideas visually rather than verbally, and he has different views about the world from everyone else. His fingers are pen nibs. He constantly has visions from the past and future, and he draws all of them on paper. He has drawn the talisman's pattern many times. He represents The Scientist's quirky and eccentric mind. 7 7 is the seventh stitchpunk created. 7 acts as a fast, agile, dexterous hunter that will fight at whatever the cause. 7 is the only female stitchpunk and may be made out of vinyl or corduroy. She is rebellious, hot-headed and quick-thinking. She represents The Scientist's fierce independence and his refusal to back down even when times seem bleak. 8 8 is the eighth stitchpunk created. He is a very strong, bulky stitchpunk in comparison to the other ones. He might have been made from an old sock. He doesn't have a large vocabulary, and he acts as 1's guard. However, he later comes to act as a trustworthy guard, ready to defend the others from danger. He has many weapons and tools to help him fight. He enjoys mocking the other stitchpunks. He represents The Scientist's loyalty, strong, and also brutish side. 9 9 is the ninth and final stitchpunk created. He is curious, friendly and good-natured. He frequently quarrels with 1, as the two are complete opposites. He has leadership qualities that conflict with the dictatorship of 1. He acts as the protagonist and main character of the movie 9. He represents The Scientist's courage and morals. He is the closest to perfection, because he holds the purest part of The Scientist's soul. Trivia *It's possible that the stitchpunks were created using both magic and science. *The stitchpunks all have apparel resembling human clothing: **1 wears a bishop's mitre made of a candle cap, as well as a cape and a croiser (shepherd's hook). **2 wears a candle that resembles a top hat, and a piece of glass that functions like eyeglasses. Without his candle hat, the back of his head has a metal plate which looks like a yarmulke. **3 and 4 wear burlap hoods. **5 wears a backpack of assorted tools. **6 wears a necktie-like key and vertical pinstripes. **7 wears a helmet made from a bird skull. **8 wears a shoulder armor made from pieces of possibly a gear or a circular saw, and a helmet/mask made from the cap of a salt shaker. **9 wears a zipper resembling a necktie (like 6's key). Category:Factions Category:Federation of Universal Sustenance Member Sapient Species Category:Pro-Federation of Universal Sustenance Sapient Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species